Don't Forget They're Cursed
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Sequal to Don't Forget You Love Him. "101 Things You Should Know About The Curse. By -Read To find Out- Chapter XI: To Break The Curse: "...and so, in conclusion. To Break the Curse..." NO LEMON KyoXTohru YukiXMachi What happened to Akito? -Spoilers-
1. Scary People

Omigod! What is this?! Well, It's the sequal to Don't Forget You Love Him! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Well, in this one likfe goes on happily and Tohru tries to break the curse. Yay. And, if there is such a word, this story is Anti-dedicated to Amelia, because she is the most annoying person on the face of the EARTH! She has no idea how to read Fruits Basket, and she bought 1 through 6 AND the fanbook JUST TO ANNOY ME! Yup...She really is stupid.

And also Disclaimer through the whole story...Fruits Basket rox and I'd love it but it's not mine...

**IMPORTANT!!!!! If you haven't read the story Don't Forget You Love Him, DO NOT Read this story!!!! Thank you XD

* * *

** It was a quiet, dark night. Most people would be sleeping at this time. But some cruel, scary, people would not be. they would be wide-awake, planning a gruesome fate for an innocent person. Or attacking an innocent person. Although not so innocent, in Mr. Scary Person's opinion. 

Akito Sohma growled as he stomped over to the house, struggling with a ladder. He became much quieter as he got closer. Even he knew that someone would wake up if he was loud. He climbed the ladder up to a certain girl's window. He was about to open the window, when he noticed it was open. The stupid girl was so stupid she left her window open!

Tohru Honda slept in her pink bed, smiling, as she does, sleeping or awake. It was a hot night, and Tohru's window was left open. She had no idea that, as she dreamed happy dreams, her attempted death would happen soon.

She twitched as a person came in through the window, although she didn't wake up. Akito crept over to her bedside, taking out a knife from his pocket.

"Mom?"Tohru mumbled in her sleep.

(Tohru's Dream:)She was sitting in her bed, sick again. Her mother stood by her bed. "Tohru, stop trying so hard."her mother said softly,"You don't want to end up like me."

Tohru smiled. "I love you Mom." Her mother smiled. But then her smile vanished, leaving a sneering face behind. Her Mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Mom?!"Tohru gasped. (End of Tohru's Dream)

Tohru's eyes snapped open just as Akito was about to stab her. She let out a shrill scream, causing 3 sleeping people to awake with worry.

Smash Bang Boom Crash Die! Someone smashed through her wall.

Tohru screamed again. But then she saw it was only Kyo. "Tohru!!! What happened?!"He growled, not noticing Akito. Then someone opened the door. It was Yuki. And Shigure, right behind him. Yuki turned the light on, and their eyes all rested on the now motionless Akito. He might have though that if he didn't move, he wouldn't be seen.

They gasped. Akito had been seen. "I'll get you one day!"he screamed as he ran over to the window and down the ladder. "I'LL GET YOU TOHRU HONDA!"

Tohru's eyes were filling with tears by now.

Shigure and Yuki came in all the way. "You let him get away,"Yuki said to Kyo with shock.

"Yeh, well, it's not gonna help to go after him..."Kyo answered.

Shigure went to sit on Tohru's bed beside her. "Akito..."he took a deep breath. "Akito doesn't like relationships...or just any outsiders at all. He thinks we don't need anyone else. He lies."

Tohru squeaked.

"And, Tohru-kun, would you like to go back to your grandfather's house?"he asked.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened. They would hate it, but if it was best for Tohru, it was all right.

Tohru gasped. "No! No, no no!!!! You guys are so nice, and...stuff." Shigure nodded. "Okay."

Then Tohru freaked out. "B-but! If you want me to leave, I will! I undersst--"

"Tohru! We don't want you to leave!"Kyo said.

"O-okay..."Tohru replied.

Yuki and Shigure left the room, Shigure crying fakely about the wall Kyo had broke. Kyo now took Shigure's place on the bed. "Tohru..."he sighed.

"Kyo-kun, I-I'm scared!"Tears rolled down Tohru's pale cheeks. Kyo wiped her tears from her eyes. "It's gonna be all right."He murmered. Tohru nodded and smiled weakly.

_Well,_ she thought, _I just can't forget that they're cursed._


	2. The Happy Chapter

Yay! More of the story, then. Thanks to my nine reviewers. I wrote it, then I lost it. Cuz I forgot to save it. I was done with like half the chapter! Boo-hoo...

* * *

Tohru couldn't sleep that night. She just sat on her bed, staring into space, her mouth hanging open. Once in a while her eyes would flicker closed, then awake again. She looked over to Kyo through the hole in the wall, sitting on his bed staring at Tohru. 

When sunlight finally streamed into the room with the approaching dawn, Tohru stood and stretched as if she'd had a good, restful sleep. Kyo stood also and walked over to her.

"Hey,"he said. "You didn't sleep at all last night."

Tohru looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes. "Neither did you. You should get some rest! I mean, I have to make breakfast, and clean, and all that!"

Kyo shook his head. They walked out of Tohru's room together and downstairs.

Shigure was sitting on the floor, reading a newspaper. He heard Tohru and Kyo and looked up. "Ah, you're awake. Sit down."

Tohru stared blankly at the floor, then sat down on it, Kyo doing the same.

"Tohru-kun, I called Hatori."Shigure started.

Tohru gasped. "Ah? You...you did?! N-no, you didn't have to go to all the trouble...!"

Shigure started again. "Yeah. Well, I told him about last night, and he said that Akito had a fever again last night. Ok, now here's the weird part: Remember when you two lost your memories?"

Tohru and Kyo nodded. "Well,"Shigure sighed,"Akito was the one who did that. Not Hatori. Hatori didn't have anything to do with it. And, since Akito can erase memories...Well, last night his fever was really, really bad! Like the worst EVER. So...Akito..."

Tohru thought she already knew what Akito did. She silently pleaded that it was not as she thought.

"Akito erased his own memory."Shigure finished sadly.

Tohru's heart sunk. Kyo grimaced. Just as they thought. Even though Akito tried to kill Tohru, she didn't think he should have erased his memory.

"Now though. Hatori said Akito seems much happier, not remembering. He extremely erased his memory. No flashbacks, not even familiar feelings, or fevers...He's not him anymore."

Tohru smiled. "Well, at least he's happy." When Shigure went back to his reading, Tohru knew she could go. So she went to make breakfast. Kyo followed.

"So Kyo-kun, what would you like to eat?"Tohru asked happily.

"What about YuYu?"Kyo asked. (A/N- Yup! They're still friends!)

"Yuki-kun is working with student council until mid-afternoon today."Tohru answered.

Kyo nodded. "Alright then, Hmm. I want...pancakes?"

"Ok! I'll just start making them then."Tohru went over to the fridge and took out some ingredients for pancakes. Kyo watched her cooking them. Soon he went to sit on the couch.

oOo--Feed Lobsters to Chickens at Marriage Counciling and they'll feel good and turn into evil penguins--(Randomness)--oOo

After the three ate, Tohru and Kyo sat with their backs to the bottom of the couch, sitting on the floor with their knees up to their chins, watching TV. Tohru's eyes closed and her head plopped on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo smiled slightly, and soon after he too, fell asleep and his head landed on Tohru's head.

Shigure walked in quietly over to the silent couple, expecting them to be making out or something. Instead he saw them asleep, Tohru's angelic face on Kyo's shoulder, and Kyo's head in her soft hair. When Kyo slept, his face was so serine and peaceful, you'd never know what he was like Awake. Shigure chuckled silently and left the teens to rest in peace.

* * *

Oy, it sounds like they're dead! THAY ARE NOT DEAD! Thank you. So anyway...yeah. Review all you good people 


	3. Oh Joy Sarcasm

Soooooo...DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! Ok, this is gonna be...random.

* * *

Tohru shut the door to her room behind her and sighed. She was too scared to go to sleep, although there was school tomorrow.

She didn't even notice as Kyo also went in his room beside her, and went to the hole that was still there, watching her. She looked up. "Hello Kyo-kun! Um...good night!"

Kyo stared at her silently with care, as if she was so fragile she might break under his stare. Finally, he spoke, "Do you want me to...come in there with you?"

"H-huh?!"Tohru gasped. "N-no, you need to...you'll..."

"I won't be able to sleep either, knowing it might...happen again. So just, come on."

Tohru nodded. Kyo walked toward her and sat on the floor. "Wanna go on the roof?"he asked.

Tohru shook her head, so Tohru and Kyo sat on her bed, holding hands, and talking. They talked about things like school, people, themselves, food, and anything but Akito. (P.S-Tohru had been giving Kyo secret lovey-dovey cooking lessons Aw!)

Eventually they both fell asleep like that, a by-stander watching, smiling. Yuki walked quietly out of Kyo's room, where he had been watching from since before they slept.

* * *

Tohru woke up very early to the sound of Kyo's deep, even breathing: almost snoring. She smiled as she realized his head was on her lap. She was sitting stiffly and uncomfortably. She leaned back on the wall, and closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. They snapped open again. Something was wrong. She was suddenly alert, which is a lot for her space-out-y self.

Kyo still slept soundly on her bed. She relaxed and took a deep breath, calming herself. She then heard the front door downstairs open, and gasped silently. Through the floor, she heard weird music, and then Ayame babbling on. Shigure was shushing him, because many people were sleeping. Why was Ayame there? And why so early? Tohru felt better now, and couldn't keep her eyes open one more second.

oOo--Joe Screwball called me Susan a few weeks ago...MY NAME IS NOT SUSAN!!!!!! Seriously. Now everyone's calling me Susan. "Hey Susan" "Yo Susan" and he's so stupid not to realize how horrible a thing he did. Stupid Screwball...--oOo

Kyo opened his eyes a few hours after Tohru had the first time, and it was pitch black. But then he realized his head was down, buried in Tohru's legs. (That sounds weird...) He raised his head slightly, dazed from just walking up. By the look of the lighting in the room, it was dawn. Kyo then looked toward Tohru's angelic face, sleeping sitting up. He now came out of his morning daze, and realized that he had slept like a little kid in Tohru's lap.

He sat there for a while, and lay his cheek on Tohru's leg. He eard her make a sound, and looked back up at her. She was just waking up, too.

She looked at him and smiled warmly. "Good morning Kyo-kun."She then frowned as she remembered that he would be in a bad mood. Before Kyo had the chance to ask why she frowned, the cause opened the door without knocking and came inside happily. Kyo quickly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Ayame pranced into the room.

"Helloooo lovers!"he teased. "What's this Kyonkichi? Sleeping with Tohru?"

Kyo's face reddened. "Hell no! I just came in here, we were talking!!!"

"H-hello, Ayame-san..."Tohru tried to say over Kyo's yelling and Ayame's talking and background music.

"Why the hell are you here?"Kyo sighed.

Ayame looked at him surprised. "Well, I just wanted to say hallo to Gure-san! And of course, Tohru."

Kyo looked really pissed off. He ran his hands through his soft orange hair frustratedly and stomped out of the room.

oOo--Yup. Turkeys can be given out as Halloween candy for Valentine's Day in Antartican Sea Monkey Territory--oOo


	4. The Book!

Alrighty then people!!!! This chapter will be longer than the others so far I think. Now...Ok...Remember, Ayame was there. So, everyone's in a bad mood of course, except Shigure...

* * *

Later that day, as Tohru was cleaning, Kyo was on the roof away from Ayame, Shigure was locked in his room by his editor, and Yuki was no where to be seen because Ayame was here, of course, Ayame walked up to her.

"Tohru."he said seriously. She looked up and paused. "Yes Ayame-san?"

"I need to talk to you."he sighed. Tohru was very surprised by his seriousness, but she agreed and listened to what he had to say.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. But I really think you should know this. You need to stop your relationship with Kyo. For now, I mean."

"What?!"Tohru gasped. She dropped her cleaning rag from shock.

"Yeah. You're trying to break the curse."It wasn't a question. "Well, I don't want you to get hurt. You will, by Akito, if you continue. You'll get hurt anyway, trying to break the curse. And it may never happen, either. But, don't give Akito an extra reason to take out his anger on you."

"But...Akito-san..."

"It's not like he remembers, I know. But, he could still hurt you. Listen to me Tohru. Understand what I'm trying to say...ok?"Ayame straightened up and walked over to the front door.

"Where Are you going?"Tohru asked, curious because he was leaving his belongings in the house.

"I'm off to get some jelly doughnuts!!!!"Ayame sang, skipping out the door.

Although he was long gone by now, and she wasn't going to leave Kyo, Tohru smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Ayame-san."

She resumed cleaning. Eventually she slowed and then stopped, thinking. "I'll go see Akito-san!"she said brightly. "Wait. If he's erased his own memory, he won't remember anything about the curse, will he?" she thought. "Hm..."

"You're going to see Akito?!"asked a voice from behind her. She turned her head. "Kyo-kun!"

Kyo raised his eyebrows at her. She ignored his question, babbling on about something random. "Tohru."

Tohru blushed and looked up at him gultily. He glared at the door for a moment, then said exasperatedly, "Alright. I'm coming with you."

Tohru smiled incredulously. "Ok!"She skipped right over to Shigure's door, knocking.

"Right now?!!??!!?!?"Kyo called after her.

The door opened a crack. "Shigure's busy right now. I'm sorry."Shigure's editor said in a harsh voice. Shigure came to the door and pushed her aside. "Yes?"he asked.

"Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and I are going out."Tohru said.

"Ooh!"Shigure clapped. "On a date?"

Tohru blushed. "N-no!" It was the farthest thing from a date there was. "Umm...We're going to the p-park!"She winced. She had to lie to him. She wasn't good at it. He nodded and Tohru walked away. Kyo looked thoroughly confused, but he shrugged and they just left.

oOo--Pinecones kill CD players on skating rink game shows--oOo

They stood outside the main house, Tohru staring in awe. She still found it amazing, after all the times she's been there. "Oh...I hope we're not intruding."she mumbled. She stepped inside catiously, and, the moment she did, she saw Akito! Outside! Smiling! OH MI GOD! And Hatori was with him...

"Tohru, Kyo?"

Tohru turned. There stood Kureno, looking very surprised. "What are you--"

"Kureno You're back!"Akito said happily. Hatori looked up and saw them. He walked over."What are you two doing here?"he asked in that spooky voice of his.

"H-hi Hatori-san. We're here to see Akito-san."Tohru looked at Akito properly. He looked peaceful, happy...and his hair was growing a bit longer than it used to be.His eyes were clear, like he didn't have any worries.Tohru smiled.

"Yes, he looks much better, doesn't he?"Hatori said, nodding.

Akito seemed to just notice they were there. "Hatori. Who are they?"he asked. There was no sound in his voice, saying he remembered them even slightly.

"Come on, let's go inside."Hatori said to them, then he got Akito too. He went into Akito's room with him, and Hatori told them to wait on a bench outside the room for a second.Kyo didn't sit there. He stood outside with Kureno. Tohru sighed and looked at the floor. She noticed there was a book lying under the bench. She picked it up, intending to give it to Hatori. Until she saw the title. "_101 Things You Should Know About The Curse"_ Tohru knew she shouldn't, knew she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, then opened them again. Her fingers found the Contents.

_ Chapter I: What Is The Curse?_

_ Chapter II: The Animals Of The Curse_

_ Chapter III: How should the Animals behave according to their sign?_

_ Chapter IV: God_

Tohru skipped through until she found the last chapter. _Chapter XI: To Break The Curse_

Tohru gasped. She turned to the page, 210...but then Hatori came out and she had to close the book and put it in the purse she had so thoughtfully brought. Thank goodness he hadn't noticed."Kyo-kun! We can see Akito now."

Kyo walked back over to her. They went inside, and now Hatori went to sit on the bench. Akito sat on the floor in front of them, smiling and humming. "Hello. You're Tohru, and you're Kyo?"he said happy.

They nodded. "So...why did you come over to see me? Hatori says you're relatives of him."

Tohru was confused about that last part. "Umm...we came to see you...just to say hi. So, hi.Bye."Tohru took Kyo's hand and scrambled out of the room, pulling Kyo along withg her. "What the hell?!"he said.

"Good bye Hatori-san!"she said as she dashed away and ran down the street.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen her run."Kyo said, still standing next to Hatroi, dumbfounded. Hatori nodded.

oOo--Ooh! guess what? It's gonna get weird...very weird ending.--oOo

Kyo had caught up with Tohru near the end of the walk. Now she was bursting in the door. "We're home Shigure-san!!"she called. Ayame was sitting there, watching TV, his mouth hanging open. "Hello Ayame-san."she said as she passed. He waved, not listening. Kyo was still very dumbfounded as Tohru closed the door to her room straight away.

She looked at the book. She didn't even notice the author. But then she caught her breath. _101 Things You Should Know About The Curse. By Katsuya Honda.

* * *

_ Ohmigod!!!!!!! PEOPLE!!!!! Tohru's DAD wrote the book. Yup. I totally thought it would be fun to shock you, so I did! and...BOOM! Katsuya Honda! I didn't want to make it her mom, cuz I was gonna, thenI thought that it might make sense that she knew the Sohmas and stuff...But her dad?! No sense! YESS! I like senseless stuff! Woo-hoo! 

Review, people!!!!!

The End.


	5. Akito And Kyo

Yeah! Now here we go...

* * *

Tohru couldn't breathe. Her own father, knew the Sohmas! And about the CURSE!

She heard a knock on her door. She looked up suddenly. It was Kyo. "Are you ok?"he asked.

Tohru nodded quickly. Kyo looked at the book she clutched in her hands. "Woah, you're reading a big book."

Tohru smiled sheepishly. Her face was feeling numb. She still wasn't breathing. She quickly drew in a jagged breath. Kyo came over to look at her book. She couldn't let him see it!

She held it against her chest protectively. Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously and yanked the book out of Tohru's hands. She gasped.

Kyo silently read the title and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "Tohru..."

Tohru stared at her hands silently. "I-it.."she muttered shyly, "it tells you how to b-break the Curse..."

"TOHRU!"he said exasperatedly. She looked up at him, surprised. She wasn't expecting him to be that mad-sounding.

"Kyo-kun. Did you see the author's name?"she whispered suddenly. She watched as Kyo looked down at the book. And his mouth just dropped.

"It's my father!"Tohru said louder. Kyo began pacing back and forth. He soon dropped the book on his foot accidentally. "Dammit!"he growled as he picked it up and threw it on Tohru's bed. It bounced up once, then sat there.

Tohru slowly moved her hand over and picked it up. She turned to the last chapter "To Break The Curse." She looked down at the page. She read as Kyo paced, not seeming to notice her. He might have paced a hole in the floor, and  
fall into it to the first floor, and neither would have noticed.

Soon, Tohru was at the near end of the chapter "...and so, in conclusion. To Break the Curse, the two unloved, must be naturally loved (Meaning it can't be a forced love) by one not in the Zodiac, nor a member of the Sohma family. After the curse is broken, it will never resume, unless two in the next five generations in a row are unloved. The born baby of the sixth Generation will be God, as of the current God's ancestors."

"Who's unloved?"Tohru muttered to herself. "Kyo-kun, the cat, and the 'monster', but who else?"

"Huh?"Kyo said, he had now stopped pacing. He read over Tohru's shoulder. "Really, who is it?"

"It could be the horse-san?"Tohru suggested.

"Rin? Nah..."

"Well, then...what about...Kureno-san?"Tohru tried again. Kyo shook his head.

Those were the 2 best answers she could think of...unless it meant...

"Akito-san?"She asked finally.

Kyo looked at her. "Oh my god...literally."

Akito was loved truly by no one. His mother hated him, and the Zodiacs hated him because of the way his mother taught him to treat people, many people disliked him so much. It was pretty sad.

"Tohru! Don't you love everybody?"He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Tohru wondered. "Maybe Akito-san needs to know that I love him. You know that I love you."

"Go back there and tell him."Kyo told her.

Tears came to Tohru's eyes as she realized that the current Zodiac may never know what it was like to hug the opposite gender freely, tohave no one but theirselves, and be free from Akito. Because...

"Akito-san erased his memory. He wouldn't know it. It wouldn't be 'natural', as the book says."Tohru struggled to say this without bursting into tears of her love for everybody. She realized then, too, that Akito may always have the full burden of the Zodiac curse, being God. And Tohru would never be able to hug Kyo happily.

And then, Tohru couldn't have a child and pass the book on to them.  
Her lower lip quivered, and she finally let the tears fall down her face. She didn't even attempt to stop them.

* * *

Sad, emotional chapter, huh? Yup yup...Anyway...Review people! Thanks! 


	6. HOLY FUKARONI!

**Okie dokie, all you people! We're off to see the wizard of Fruits Basket. But I have no clue what this chapter will be like. I think I'll do something...I dunno!!!! Wahhh!!**

** Sorry I haven't been updating!!! REALLY I AM!!! NOOO I'M A BAD PERSON!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

** Whatever you do, don't say the words, "suicide" or "season" omc!!!!!! O.O**

** I haven't updated cuz I've recently aquired a very scary obsessiveness over Twilight! And New Moon! And Eclipse! But Mostly Eclipse...Yeah, so...Yeh. Just...um...let's go then.** **I promised Yuki would find love, so this is his chapter! Triumph, Yuki! I may hate you, but you can still go find your love!!!! YAY!!!! (I'm a bit hyper right now...)**

* * *

Yuki's POV-

I was just out walking, when I realized it was December. Wow, where have I been these last few months? And then I realized that I had promised to make foot prints in the snow with Machi. (A/N-This is at no particular time, but it's betwwen 6 and 19 ok? So just pretend that Yuki promised Machi that before Volume 18. Sorry If you haven't read that one yet!)

I remembered going to her house with Kakeru once...I could find it again if she was there...I was careful to not make too many foot prints, saving that honor for when Machi was with me. I got lost a few times on the way, but I skipped to Machi's house happily and rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?"she asked me dully. She was dresses in her school uniform, although it was already Christmas break. Wow, I really _had _missed a lot even thought I'd been here the whole entire time.

"Why are you wearing that?"I replied.

"I asked first."She snapped.

"It snowed."I hinted, pointing out into the streets piled up with a clear blanket of white snow. The "perfection" that Machi hates.

She looked at me curiously. "Yeah, I know. I hate snow."

Machi seemed a bit dazed. Maybe she just woke up, or something. I smiled. "I promised to walk with you, to make foot prints in the snow with you."

Machi's Thoughts-

_He remembered?! That time...he promised, and he remembered._

Yuki Again-

So, I watched Machi's eyebrows raise, and watched her mouth drop open, like she just realized something that she was stupid for not knowing. I chuckled. "Machi? Are you coming, or what? The cold is getting in your nice, warm, messy, unorganized house."

She recomposed herself, but failed miserably, blushing. She followed me out into the snow, and we walked in circles, making dents in the snow where our feet pressed.

I kicked some snow up and it went flying onto Machi's face. "Oops."I laughed. There was melting snow on her face, and some in her hair, making it damp. There was a vein pulsing on her forehead giantly. Under all that, she looked annoyed. But in a good way.

She smirked at me, and bent over to make a snowball. Before she could even touch the snow, she fell face-first into it. I heard her muffled growl as I laughed histerically. "Really Machi!"I said, "It'll be your fault if I die today. Wether it be from laughter, or from you killing me for things that aren't my fault."

Machi sat up and scowled. She scooped up some snow-not in a perfect circle, I noticed-and slung it at me irretatedly. But she missed and it fell to the ground in a lump.

I shook my head in fake disapproval. "Machi, Machi...you could have saved all this trouble and kicked me like I did to you." She wouldn't have the snow making her whole body damp and shivering, she wouldn't have missed, and she wouldn't be so angry right now. She finally stood up.

"Damn it."She muttered, her face still a bit pink. "I hate you."She had brought her purse, and I saw something poking out of it.

"Hey, there's that leaf souvinier I got you!"I said.

She looked and noticed it. "No, that's not it..."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again, that same little fight. I sighed. "I give up, I believe you. Ok? If you don't want to admit it's that one, I'll just leave you alone about it." I kept walking.

* * *

Back to Tohru and Kyo--

Tohru sighed and asked Kyo, "What are we going to do? Should we tell Shigure-san?"

Kyo immediately shook his head. "No, definately not!"

Tohru was slightly surprised. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "But, how are we going to...?"

She didn't finish her sentence, because Kyo was staring intently at her. He stared and stared. Then...he started _druling. _"Um...Kyo-kun?"

Kyo blinked. "Oh right."he looked at her for a few moments more, in silence. Then he nodded. "Ok, I suppose we should. Maybe. Yeah. But...No, Yeah. Ok."

Tohru looked at him worriedly as her debated with himself and finally came to a verdict. He stood and strode to the door with the book and Tohru followed quickly. They made their way down to where Shigure was reading a preverted magazine again, with his back to them. Tohru saw something in it over his shoulder that made her blush uncomfortably. Kyo apparently saw it too. He coughed, getting Shigure's perverted attention.

He looked up and quickly closed the magazine and smiled. "Oh, hello you two."he said innocently. "Aaya left his magazine on the table--"

"As much as that's possible, dog, we don't give a damn. Just read this."Kyo opened the book to the last chapter and handed it over. The perverted hands it was in now were devious, and evil, and...perverted. Like Jonny Depp! Or not...

Shigure gasped as he read and snapped the book shut when he finished, looking quite serious now. "Well, obviously, Kyo's one unloved Zodiac, but who's the other? That's what we need to find out."

"Akito."Kyo answered boredly. Shigure pondered this for a moment. Then his eyes became wide, and he jumped up with an exclaimation of, "HOLY FUKARONI!!!!!"

"What?!"Kyo said.

"Sorry. I was surprised. Now really, this is interesting..."

* * *

**Yup. That's it then. The end of this chapter. Which I made a bit longer than usual for the make up of all that time I didn't update. And yes, "Holy Fukaroni" is something I made up. It's like "Holy Macaroni" but different...Yeah.**

** Please review! Kyo Rox!**


	7. Christmas

**Yo Peeps...Sorry about not updating for a while...**

**(Sorry to anyone offended about the Christmas thing, if you're offended. You know, like the religious stuff...) **

**

* * *

**

It was nearing Christmas. The snow came down hard. Tohru hopped downstairs happily, with a coat on, and a scarf.

"Are you going somewhere?"Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm going Christmas shopping!"she replied, smiling.

"Christmas shopping..."Kyo made a face. He hadn't even thought about that. Not like he was getting that perv one, anyway.

"Um...Kyo-kun, did you want to come with me?"Tohru asked. He nodded, so Tohru waited for him to get his wallet. They set off toward the shops that had Christmas stuff in them,for the holidays.

Tohru walked through the store with Kyo. "So, Kyo-kun, what do you want for Christmas?"she asked, passing by a shelf with antiques on it.

Kyo blushed. "Uhhh...I dunno, what about you?"

"M-me? Oh...um, you don't really have to get me anything."

Kyo rolled his eyes at her and sighed. He had no experience with Christmas shopping; how would he know what to get her?

Tohru was at a loss, too.  
They separated to look for something. Tohru came across a cute collection of plushies. There were a few cats, some dogs, and some bears. She smiled and searched for what she was looking for...and found an orange cat. She also grabbed a pig and a dog;For Shigure and Kagura.

She soon found something for all the other Zodiac members, and Uo and Hana, but not Yuki.

She would have to ask him, and come back shopping another day. She purchased her items and went outside, where Kyo was waiting with a bag in his hand. He hid it behind his back when Tohru came, and they walked back home.

"Hi. Kyo-kun, did you find anything for Yuki-kun?"Tohru asked.

Kyo shook his head. "No, I don't know what to get him. What about you?"

"I'm going to ask him what he wants and go shopping again,"Tohru decided.  
Kyo nodded.

---

Later that day, Tohru sat outside, looking at the snow fall down, and piling on top of the snow already on the ground. It was so cold...she shivered. But it was beautiful.

"Hey,"said Kyo, coming over to sit beside her.

"Oh!"Tohru said, surprised, and fell back into the snow. Kyo laughed.

"Umm...so, did you find out anything for Yuki-kun?"Tohru asked, still laying back.

"No, he's not home. I guess he's out somewhere..."Kyo trailed off as Yuki came into view, dripping.

"Hello,"he said, smiling.

"Yuki-kun, why are you dripping?"Tohru asked in shock.

"Wow, YuYu, did you fall?"Kyo asked sarcastically.

"No, I did not fall...Did you, Honda-san?"he asked, looking at how Tohru was laying.

She blushed and smiled, sitting up in response. "So...um, why are you all wet?"she asked, changing the subject from herself.

"Oh, well, I was with my friend, and we got in a sort of...snowball fight."he admitted.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"Tohru said. Kyo rolled his eyes and gathered up some snow and threw it at Tohru. It hit her head hard, and she fell down again, with a squeak.

Kyo and Yuki laughed, and a snowball feebly hit Kyo's head. He smirked and threw one at Yuki. They had a three-way snowball fight.

Soon, they were all drenched with snow, and they hurried inside to change clothes before they dripped everywhere.

They met up after changing and sat in the living room, sipping at hot chocolate.

"Oh! Yuki-kun, what do you want for Christmas?"Tohru asked suddenly, remembering.

"I don't know. Freedom, I guess. But..."he shrugged.

"That might have to wait for another time, I'm not sure how long it'll take, with Akito..."Tohru said.

"Huh?"Yuki asked.

"Yuki-kun! We didn't tell you?!"

Kyo was already handing Yuki the book. He read the last chapter, and they waited in silence.

"Woah...Where'd you get this?"he asked.

Tohru looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "Um...Well, the Main House."

Yuki looked at her with a mouth shaped like an 'o'. "So, who...?"

They didn't need Yuki to ask the remainder of his question. Tohru answered straight away, "Kyo-kun, and Akito-san."

Yuki's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Tohru actually laughed at his expression.

--

Christmas Day came. Tohru opened her eyes and smiled automatically.

She walked downstairs to see everyone already awake. "Merry Christmas!"she said, yawning. She went to make a special Christmas breakfast...

After eating, they all sat around the tree. Tohru got 2 presents, Yuki got 3, Kyo got 1, and Shigure got only 1.

Tohru felt sort of bad for Shigure and Kyo, although she had something special for Kyo that she was saving for later. "Shigure-san, why don't you open yours first?"

Shigure opened his present eagerly. "Thank you, Tohru!"he said fake-enthusiastically. "A bag of pens..."

Tohru smiled. "Yuki-kun?"she gestured for him to go next.

Tohru had gotten him a box of chocolate, Kyo got him stationary with a mouse on it, and Shigure got him an empty box.

Kyo got, from Yuki, one of those jackets that he loved so much.

Tohru finally opened hers: she also had a box of chocolates, from Yuki, and a really short dress from the perverted Shigure.

Tohru went upstairs to put her stuff away, and to get Kyo's present. She went to his door and knocked. He told her to come in. He was sitting on his bed, with something behind his back.

Tohru sat beside him. "I got you something Kyo-kun..."and she held out her present. Kyo held out his present to her, too.

They both opened it at the same time, and laughed when they realized they both held an orange cat plushie in their hands.

"Thanks,"Kyo said.


	8. Akito and Hatori

**So...it's been SOOOO long! SORRY!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here it is:

* * *

** Tohru walked downstairs to see the three boys. "So, are you going to spend New Years at the Main House this year?"she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. 

Kyo nodded glumly, Yuki sighed, while Shigure walked to the door happily.

"Well, good-bye!"she said, smiling. She quickly kissed Kyo on the cheek before they walked away. Then she sat down on the couch, sighing. She thought about her mother a bit, causing moisture to come in her eyes. She sniffled as the doorbell rang, and wiped her eyes when she went to answer it, stumbling a bit.

There was Akito and Hatori, Hatori his usual doctor-y self, while Akito grinned and said, "Hello."

"Um...Come in,"she said, waving a hand for them and closing the door. Akito plopped down onto the couch and looked around.

"So...why aren't you two at—"Before she could finish asking, Hatori swiftly covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a warning glance. She nodded in understanding: he didn't want Tohru to say anything, as he'd lost his memory.

"Now, Tohru-san, we're here to see if you might help Akito with his memory."

She smiled and sat next to Akito. "Well...I guess, let's see..." Tohru tried a few times, asking Akito a question, talking about the Zodiac, about anything he might know.

"Sorry to take up you time,"Hatori said as he and Akito stood up to leave.

"Oh! It was no problem at all, don't mention it!"Tohru said spaztically.

They turned again to leave, and Tohru was instantly reminded of something. "W-Wait!"she called after them. Hatori turned back to her, curiousity on his face.

"Um, have you tried...him, talking to his mother?"she asked hesitantly. The Zodiac usually didn't do well with their parents, but it was worth a try.

Hatori blinked and smiled halfway. "Although they don't get along, I believe you could be right...He could be reminded of his fights with her, and come back." He nodded in farewell and went back to Akito, into his car. Tohru watched as they drove away, until it was silent again, and closed the door. She sat waiting for the 3 boys to come home.

* * *

**So...it was short, yes. But I just wanted to get it here! I've updated different stories like 4 times today so far...BE HAPPY!!!!!!! Please review, thanks**


	9. Dudes

**Okay, guys...HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!! Late, though...**

**ANYWAY guys...Some bad news. I'm deleting this story, along with all my other un-finished ones because I never get reviews...too bad, huh?**

**Well, for the last time, SEE YA GUYS!!**

**--Ninja Emmett. :)**


	10. AF

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You guys sooooooo fell for it!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Don't worry, I wouldn't do that; no matter how many reviews, if it's not horribly low, I'll continue...**

**Remember in the first authors note when I said "Happy April Fools day"?**

**Yeah...**

**APRIL FOOLS!! !! !! !!**

**Sure, it was late but hey...It's the thought that counts! Now...I'll be updating each story very soon as a special treat :)**

**--Ninja Emmett. :)**


	11. Ch 9: Waking Up

**Sorry about not updating for, like, ever. I've had the chapter, I just kept forgetting!! Now, tell me we all know Akito's little Volume 17 secret. Right? Okay, good. IF YOU DON'T!! If you don't, then quit reading, seriously dudes. You won't understand and it'll ruin the whole thing for you!! Hola dudes!**

* * *

Tohru was humming as she tidied up the house, dusting, washing clothes and dishes, along with other forms of cleaning. Why she was so happy, she didn't know. Maybe she was somehow psychic like that or something, because as she was drying the final dish, a frantic knock came upon the door.

"Coming!" Tohru said sweetly, smiling on her way to the door. She opened it to find Momiji.

"Oh, hello Momiji-san! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be--" she started bombarding him with questions, but he quickly cut her off.

"Tohru! What did you DO?!" Momiji asked in a half-accusatory voice. His eyes were wildly scared and he seemed impatient.

"Uh…Excuse me?" Tohru said, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Akito! What did you do to him?!"

Now, realization hit her and she recalled her words before. She'd recommended that Akito talk to his mother. Oh, no…

"What is he doing?!" Tohru gasped upon subsequently realizing it.

Momiji panted from his run over and his words jumbled a bit, "He's…he's running around screaming about how he won't do it, he says it's not right…"

oOo--Rubber chickens are flexible and therefore fun (Perverted thought)--oOo

**The Main House-- (Remember, Akito lost his memory!)**

Akito followed this good-looking Hatori fellow, into a room. There was a woman with long dark hair and eyes alight with madness.

She scared Akito. She looked familiar.

Hatori said, "Akito-san this is Ren-san…" while gesturing toward each in turn.

"Hello," Akito said quietly, sensing this wasn't a happy place.

"Shut up." Ren muttered. Akito heard the voice, melting her insides it felt like and she hit her head on a pole and was knocked out cold.

She awoke to a different room, dark, and she heard voices. She recognized some maids and Hatori's voice. Then she remembered, and she had a throbbing pain in her head.

"Hatori!" she snapped.

Hatori turned to look at Akito, and the expression on his face was one with the obvious thought, "Oh no, she's back."

Akito sat up and remembered visiting Tohru…that _girl._ Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she looked in her mind into the background, where there was a book, marked with a scrap of paper on one of the last pages. The book entitled _101 Things You Should Know About The Curse. _

She had the book. She knew how to break the curse…or at least she knew the process. The actual thing you had to do, she was too dense to figure out. (Little did Akito know…)

She ran out, and into the banquet hall where there were those familiar faces in front of her, mocking her very presence and making bold the reason why she was here.

"NO! No! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I WAS HERE BEFORE HER! SHE SHOULD'T KNOW! I WILL ALWAYS DENY IT!! I'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT LITTLE…GIRL!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Akito fell onto her hands and knees, God was shaking and sobbing carelessly in the presence of all her animals at this banquet.

She whispered to no one, "It's not right for her to know. But if she did know how to do it…we might all have a chance." But why should she even hope? She knew it couldn't happen, the only way that a person could prove their love to her was to nurse her back to health, as well as loving the cat. Which _Tohru_ could probably do.

The only thing was, now that she knew, Akito would get drastically sick and Tohru could either wish her well or nurse her to health and try to be as nice as possible, even when Akito acted her bitchiest. But Akito would suffer in the fact that she would die if Tohru didn't nurse her back, and a new God would be born.

Little to Akito's knowledge, Momiji had run out on the first paragraph of the "speech".

"Akito-san?" asked Hatori's voice from above her.

"What?" Akito hissed defensively.

"What's wrong?"

Why did he even need to ask?!

-**Tohru again!**

Tohru ran along with Momiji, panting as she did so, through the dense forest, not bothering to keep out of the trees in her hair.

She emerged with Momiji into town, and as they passed, the townsfolk shouted or exclaimed some rude things, until they caught sight of the gates surrounding the Main House.

Momiji slowed a bit and opened the door before Tohru was even near enough to get in, but Tohru didn't slow a bit and just continued on running up till she saw lights where Akito was laying, and she yelled out "Akito-san!" in concern at the woman before her, who was easily paling by the second and obviously sick. And obviously only half-conscious.

**Thanks peeps! Please review!!**


	12. Ch 10: Saying Goodbye

**'S been a while...everyone is telling me I absolutely HAVE TO update, so...here I go!! Updating.**

Recap:

_Tohru ran along with Momiji through the dense forest._

_Momiji slowed a bit and opened the door before Tohru was even near enough to get in, but Tohru didn't slow a bit and just continued on running up till she saw lights where Akito was laying, and she yelled out "Akito-san!" in concern at the woman before her, who was easily paling by the second and obviously sick. And obviously only half-conscious._

**Chapter 10:**

All the members of the Sohma family were there, looking on with concerned or confused faces. Hatori came up muttering "excuse me" as he tried to get through the crowd of Sohmas to Akito. He examined Akito's unconcious form carefully, sighed, and started walking the other way. He beckoned Tohru to follow him. She followed him outside and onto the front lawn, out of earshot of everyone else.

"Tohru-san," Hatori started very seriosuly, "you took the book, didn't you?"

Tohru nodded, surprised. Hatori continued, "You didn't read the whole book. You wouldn't have, would you? Well, after you find out how to break the curse, you're supposed to either let her die, or nurse her back to health."

"And...that will help, right? Everyone gets better, not just Akito?" Tohru asked. Hatori confirmed with a nod.

Tohru put a determined look on her face and declared, "I'll do it!!"

...**Later...**

"Honda-san, are you staying at the Main House tonight?" Yuki asked, standing in Tohru's doorway.

Tohru was packing clothes and other needed items into a bag on her bed when he asked that. She looked up and replied, "Yes, just in case Akito-san needs me during the night."

"Well," started Yuki with his soft voice, coming into the room further. "would you like me to come with you?"

Tohru turned to him in shock and started rambling. "Oh! No, i couldn't ask you to do that for me!! I would be asking too much and-- oh who will make your food for you?!" She gasped. "Oh, I'll come back tomorrow, I'll come back at mealtimes and make your food, I'm sorry, I hope this is okay--"

"Tohru!!" two voices said in unison. She was interrupted and looked up with a little pout on her face, to Yuki and now Kyo, both looking amused at her.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, I don't think I'll need anyone to come with me tonight," Tohru insisted.

"Well you really don't have to come back tomorrow if you need to take care of him," Yuki said sweetly.

"Yeah, we can fend for ourselves, Tohru," Kyo agreed.

Tohru stared at them both nervously, biting her lip. "Well...I suppose...but! If you need anything, please call the Main House or...or...come and get me please."

They both nodded and Yuki left the two lovebirds alone to say goodbye to eachother.

Kyo stood awkwardly in front of Tohru, pursed his lips, and dragged out the word, "Well..."

He seemed to settle for physical affection, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Tohru's, without hugging her. "Bye," he said.

Tohru smiled. "Bye." She picked up her bag and walked out. "Bye Shigure-san, Yuki-kun!!"

"Good bye, my flower!" Shigure said, pretend-crying.

Tohru began the walk to the Main House, in the dusk light.

* * *

** It took me ALL DAY to write this little chapter...because of SOMEONE (Joseph). He kept talking to me on aim today, and right now I'm 4-waying with him and 2 other of my friends and they're making fun of his nose (haha) and Becky is going to pee...okay I'll stop but yeah and a second ago I dropped the laptop (oops) and I screamed...**

**Please Review!! Thanks for those of you who do!!**

**I'll try to update soon, but idk...**


	13. Ch 11: Sick

****

Happy Hanukkah everyone!!!!!!!!! Seriously. It's almost Christmas, yayy. But anyway, I neeeeed to update. I dont wanna give excuses, but I havent been on my compooooter for like 3 weeks cuz I needed a new laptop charger and I got one :)

Im soooooooo happy to get it back!!!!!! So chapter time. Oh. Also...Go to Youtube. Type in "the homosexual ghost" (by Makemebad35)...It's Halloween-y, but its hilarious I swear!!!!!!!! And...thats it I guess, hm. REVIEW!!!!! please. please? see. this is me if you dont review. :( ....this is me when you review.... :D

* * *

Tohru was curled up sleeping in a room of the Main House when she heard a frantic whisper. "Tohru-san!!!"

She slowly opened her eyes and turned toward the owner of the voice; it was Hatori. "What's wrong, Hatori-san?!" she asked, worried that it might be Akito.

"It's Akito, he's gotten worse."

And, just at that, Tohru was standing up and walking toward Akito's room.

Akito was lying on her bed taking ragged breaths as Tohru turned a light on. Akito's face was now cherry red and sweaty, she looked miserable.

Tohru decided that Akito had a fever and asked her how bad she felt.

"I…I…" Akito's voice trembled along with her body as she panted. "I need…oh, my stomach!" She winced.

Tohru rushed out of the room and found a bucket for Akito, along with some quick tea.

"Akito, here," she said, placing the bucket down near Akito's face.

Akito looked at the bucket curiously, and suddenly lurched over the bedside and vomited into the bucket.

"Akito," Tohru said, "calm down and try to breathe regularly. Please. And sit up for a few minutes." She wiped Akito's face with a cool, damp cloth as she did as she was told.

Tohru stayed kneeled by the bedside while Hatori watched, as Akito's breathing slowly went back to normal, and her face grew paler by the second. Soon it was pale white, which was, of course, because she was sick.

After about 15 minutes, Tohru picked up the cup of tea she had brought in and offered it to Akito. "It will help, Akito-san, and there is a little honey in it."

"Ah, Tohru-san…" Hatori interjected. "It's 1: 24 AM. Shouldn't she just go back to sleep?"

Tohru turned to look at Hatori. Her face suddenly turned soft and a small smile crept up. "My mom used to give me tea and toast when I was sick…no toast for Akito-san right now, of course, but especially after throwing up, tea will be good."

Hatori had learned not to deny anything Tohru said about her mother. Maybe it would help, and he shouldn't interfere. This was Tohru's battle to fight.

After Akito drank her tea and Tohru tended to her some more, Hatori decided that they should go back to sleep. Tohru declined, just in case something else happened to Akito.

****

Akito in the morning-

Akito opened her eyes to see that it was light outside. She turned her head to the side. Tohru was kneeling beside her bed, with her head down- it looked nearly like she was praying, but she was sleeping. Last night was a daze, but Akito remembered that Tohru had been tending to her for half the night. After that, Akito had slept soundly. According to the clock on the wall, it was 10: 30.

_She fell asleep in the early hours of the morning just because she was taking care of me…_ Akito thought. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Akito had thought. She was probably the best outsider they could get.

Tohru's eyes slowly opened as Akito watched, and she looked up instantly at Akito. "Akito-san, are you alright?"

Akito sort of smiled. _I think Tohru actually cares._


	14. sorry

Okay. well right now...I'm just saying that I started thinking about certain things...and yeah. well, naturally, i cant expect anyone to take ME seriously if i talk about anything like that. soooo I'm a bit...blue. so i wont really be updating for a while cuz yeah i wont be in a fit mood. plus, whats worse is that school starts again soon. like REALLY soon. so yeah

Dont expect any updates for a while then. k

Bye.


	15. Ch 12: Discovery of LOVE!

**Oh my holy pooge!!! I am so freaking sorry it's not even freaking funny dudes!!! I serve you, my loyal...wait, what? Anyway. Sorry. Here's the deal:**

**Summer, yum. Vacation at the end of june with daddio, yummish. Plane, yuck. Coming back and hopefully writing, yumm. Vacation (maybehh) again with my mom, yummm. Reviews, yummmmmm. So, in other words...I'll be writing a map!! (haha. a map. As much as possible!!) Review. please. Annnd...yep. Story's gonna be over soon i believe. obviously.**

**I was gonna do some kinda Fourth of July-Independence Day thing for my FB Holiday Special. But haha. wouldntcha know it. Uhh. Newsflash to self: THEY LIVE IN JAPAN!!! haha. i'm retarded slightly very much.**

**I had a dream last night. It seemed pretty special, but alas, there is no yearbook in my room with this guy's number in it, whose name was either Kevin or Kyle and his dad likes me, and i really doubt that my school will be gettin black lights anytime soon...**

* * *

Tohru came into Akito's room and knelt beside her. "How are you feeling; any better?" she inquired as she pressed her hand against the ill forehead of the girl in the bed. Akito's forehead was still fairly warm, but nowhere near as hot as it had been before. Tohru smiled.

"I'm feeling better than before, I guess. But I'm still not feeling like getting up and dancing or anything…" Akito responded.

"Oh. Please, don't!! You wouldn't want to get exhausted, and then you'd--" Tohru began, but Akito shushed her.

"It's really all right, Tohru-san. Thank you for taking care of me. I think I'm starting to understand how the rest of them like you so much."

Tohru blushed and looked down. "Thanks...well, tell me if you need anything. Please feel free to ask Hatori-san while I'm not here; I'm going to visit Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun. I mean…oh, I'm sorry. Unless, of course, you need me?"

Akito knew that she was nowhere near the word _well,_ but she could deal. She wasn't that bad, and Tohru deserved to see them. Her own thoughts were strangers but they were also pretty refreshing. It was almost enough to make her feel loved, before thoughts of her vicious mother flashed through her mind. Her hopes were dashed even as Tohru gave Akito the kindest smile she'd ever recieved.

"It's all right. I won't be needing you for a while if you want to visit them," Akito kindly said.

Tohru beamed and then bowed. "Oh, thank you so much, Akito-san!! I've been worried that they can't take care of themselves without me, and...Thank you." She slowly got herself ready to visit the others. "I'm leaving now, Akito-san! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Akito replied, not very loudly.

Tohru began her trekk to Shigure's house. On the way, she hummed a nice tune. Before long, she tripped and so she had to look at the ground while she walked. She heard someone running toward her, and as she looked up, she saw only a flash of orange before it crashed into her. Poof.

"Oh!" Tohru squealed, kneeling next to the little cat. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo sighed. "Nah, it's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going. Where are you going, by the way?"

"I was coming to see you!" Tohru replied, and began gathering Kyo's clothes into her arms. After she had them all, she picked Kyo up and before she even began walking with him, another poof went through the otherwise quiet air and she turned away from Kyo, blushing, and handed him his clothes blindly. Tohru heard the rustling of clothes while she waited for him to change.

"I'm done, Tohru. Oh and, I was actually just on my way to visit you." He smiled.

Together, the two walked back to Shigure's house. It was a somewhat quiet journey, other than Kyo telling Tohru that Yuki had gone out with one of his student council friends and wouldn't be home.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well!" Tohru commented as Kyo opened the door for her and they walked in. "Hello Shigure-san," she said when she spotted him sitting at the table reading his newspaper.

"Oh, Tohru-kun!! You're back!" Shigure exclaimed, standing up and running to hug her. Poof again, but this time, a black dog.

Tohru made tea and brought it out to the two, Shigure once again a man.

"Well, Akito-san seems to be getting better. Although, she's still sick, she's much better than she has been! I've only come to visit, make you some food that you can heat up later, and give you a report on how she's doing. I need to get back to her soon!"

"Sh-_She?!"_ Kyo asked incredulously. Oops. Kyo didn't know, did he? Aw, poo.

Shigure sighed. "Don't event begin to apologize, Tohru-kun. He'd find ot eventually, right?" And then he was telling Kyo the story.

"Does YuYu know?" Kyo asked after the story was over. Shigure shook his head, no. "Can I tell him?" Shigure nodded somewhat reluctantly.

Tohru went to the kitchen and made a big, wonderful meal for the boys that they could reheat when she was gone. Hopefully, Akito would feel better soon.

"Well, I should go. I'm sorry. I'll come by tomorrow if I can!" Tohru smiled and waved at the two boys, but before she could leave...

Kyo yelled out "Wait!" He stood up. "Let me walk you back, okay?" Tohru nodded. They walked together again the way they'd come.

"Ru-chan," Kyo said as they walked. "I hope Akito gets better; I hope you come home soon; I hope we get free." Hope was everything. Hope and Tohru. Suddenly, she felt like she had the weight of everyone on her shoulders: Akito, and then a cat, a dog, a bunny, a rat, a snake, a pig, a monkey, a tiger, a sheep, a seahorse, an ox, and a horse, the last two especially heavy. It just made her that more determined to make Akito well again. Maybe they could even be friends!

At the entrance to the main house, the two kissed a short goodbye, and Tohru went on without the cat that she loved so much.

"Oh thank God!" she heard from beside her. She turned and saw Hatori. "Tohru-san, Akito, she needs you now." Just as he said that, a crash sounded from Akito's room. "But be careful," he added.

Tohru ran to Akito's room and went inside. "NO! I can't deal with this!! Nobody loves me, don't even let her try! Such a bitch!"

"Akito-san..." Tohru said timidly at the girl. Akito was throwing a fit, throwing objects, and throwing mean words. Two older women were trying to calm her down, it seemed. But when Tohru came in, she stopped and merely stared.

"Oh good," one of the women said, hurrying out. The other followed her, passing Akito over to Tohru figuratively, and throwing a small smile and a "ja!" on her way out.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked softly, coming closer to Akito. "You shouldn't be up, you should be in bed...you're too sick for this..." Even as Tohru tried to sound demanding, her voice quivered and got softer with every word. Honestly, she was a bit scared by this Akito that screams and throws things.

"That woman!" Akito angrily said. "She's...she's dead!!" What?

"Who's dead, Akito-san? Was she important to you?" Tohru asked, stepping closer.

"MY MOTHER, ALL RIGHT?! I HATE TO CALL HER THAT, BUT MY MOTHER IS DEAD!!"

"Oh. Oh, my." Tohru's heart pounded once very thumpety, and then went back to normal. "I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is..."

"No. You don't understand I _hated _that woman!" Akito corrected her assumptions. "I really did."

Tohru finally came to sit next to Akito, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "No, you didn't. You might have despised her at one moment or another, or even a lot. You might have really, really felt like you hated her. But you know somewhere in your heart that you would never hate her completely and totally."

"Yes, I do. I hate her," Akito argued.

Tohru seemed so sure of herself now, so confident. She was. She knew that no one could ever truly hate their mother. "Akito-san, she gave birth to you. She cared for you for nine months inside of her and who knows how long outside of her. She had to have cared for you. Even if she acted like she didn't. And you wouldn't be in such a frenzy if you didn't care for her."

Akito stopped steaming, stopped thinking that Tohru had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't respond this time, she listened more intently.

"Akito-san, close your eyes. Search deep within your heart. You've got to feel love somewhere, right?" Akito did as Tohru asked and closed her eyes. She thought about her mother, about all the things they'd said to each other and done to each other. She thought about her father for a moment as well. She thought about how she felt when Hatori'd told her that her mother was dead. She was dead...and Akito had thought that she'd abandoned her own daughter; because she didn't love her. It made her sad to think that her mother didn't love her. Why was that?

"I-I...I think..." Akito tried these words out in her head. "Maybe...maybe you're right, Tohru-san. Maybe I do care about my mother. Just a little."

"That's great, Akito-san!" Tohru said, a smile obviously on her face. "I knew you did. And she cared for you. She didn't show it a lot, but every mother cares for something that came out of her like that. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have had you. She gave birth to you because she loved you, Akito-san. She wanted you to live."

_It's amazing,_ Akito thought as she mulled over Tohru's words, placing them like puzzle pieces in her mind. They all fit together somehow, but one piece was missing. _She is so right. How can she know the way someone else feels? How can she know these things so well? _While Akito was thinking about these things, she hadn't even noticed the sensation that had happened on her face, in her eyes. A tear dropped onto her hand below her.

"Tohru-san, thank you," she said. Tohru smiled and hugged Akito.

"Don't worry about it; get some more rest and don't forget that your mother loved you," Tohru commanded. "I'm going to be right back."

As Tohru walked away, the final puzzle piece drifted into Akito's mind: it was a bright piece, and it was a little piece of _love._

* * *

**Woo. Dramatic, much?! YEH!! Well, this was a pretty long one for me...its like 2,00 words!! yayy!**

**Review please and then you'll get another chapter. I think 1 or 2 more chapters and we'll have an end to the story. Yayy!! well, aww :( But you wanna find out what happens, right?! Right. So** _REVIEW!!!!_

**--Ninja Emmett =)**


	16. Ch 13: The Ending not last chapter

**So. I know, i know. i NEVER update. Almost literally. Sorry anyone who's still reading this. Okay. This chapter shall be...pretty close to last. I think this one and then two more, because there's still a little mystery to solve if you remember...**

**Ohmygosh, i've been doing this story for almost two years. i'm a suckish updater!! Thank you for staying with me people!!!**

**Heres the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

"Here, Yuki," Machi said, handing Yuki a drink. She sat down beside him on the bench, where they sat in the park.

"Thanks. So, what is it? The thing you...you..." Yuki started stuttering, and then he dropped his drink, the liquid inside spilling on the ground. His hands were too sweaty to hold the drink, and he felt nauseous.

"Yu...ki?" Machi asked cluelessly. was it something she did? He didn't like her at all, did he? He just wanted to leave...

"I..." Yuki took many shaky, shallow breaths. The trees around them started spinning, Yuki's favorite place becoming confusing. Instead of a hidden bench in a tiny clearing surrounded by a circle of trees, letting a small amount of sunlight act as a spotlight on the bench, there were now green blurs and black spots everywhere. Yuki's stomach was lurching, his head pounding. What was happening?

"Yuki? Yuki! Are you all right?!" Machi asked from somewhere far away, maybe across the park.

Yuki didn't even attempt to find her, or reassure her that he was going to be okay. He wasn't sure at all himself. After a few moments of violent struggling, he let the black take over and passed out.

"Oh my gosh. Yuki. Yuki. YUKI!! Oh, this is bad. My cell phone! Okay, who to call? The police? Yuki's brother? ....Manabe? No. Uhh, okay. Police. Right."

The nausea and the other pains didn't dissolve, but Yuki grunted. "Don...Don...Ma...machi. Don't call anyone, I'm okay." he opened his eyes and squinted in the bright. Machi was freaking out on the left, and on the right there was some beautiful, perfect grass.

"Machi get out of the way! I'm going to...to...give this grass an imperfectio...AUGHHHH!!!!" Yuki leaned over the bench and vomited violently into the grass. He felt halfway better, but then he had to cough. Cough, cough, cough. Another vomit. But in the gross-looking greenish-brown mix there was a little perfectly clean, not affected by the grotesque stuff under it, little white...

"Rat?!" Machi gasped.

"Rat," Yuki confirmed as his head cleared and he suddenly felt great. Great yet horrible. Mixed feelings. He felt so free he could fly, but then he felt so empty he wanted to cry.

"Why the hell did you swallow a rat whole, if you had to eat the damn thing?!" Machi asked.

Yuki reached down, ignoring Machi for the most part, and tried to grasp the little rat looking up at him. His fingers enclosed around the rat, and then went straight through it. The rat looked at Yuki and squeaked, "It's all right. You can be alone now. Or with whoever you want. I won't hold you down anymore. Thank you for sharing your body with me. Goodbye."

As the rat started to shrink, Yuki said, "Thank you. So much. But I'll miss you." This feeling of emptiness, is this how all humans felt? Real, full humans? Amazing.

Somewhere in that area, eleven more animals were being regurgitated from their host's bodies. Only spirits, mind you, but still animals. A little monkey, a bunny, a puppy, a seahorse, a piglet, a snake, a tiger kitten, a sheep, a calf, a foal. And a cat.

Kyo had been merely walking home from dropping Tohru off, when it started. The road became hazy, and then he was so hot. The feelings were similar to that of the other Zodiac animals. But with Kyo, it was different. He somehow knew it was too.

His mouth opened, but there was nothing but tea in his stomach. He puked on the sidewalk in front of him. Out came two things: an ugly, brown spirit, and a little orange cat drenched with tea and stomach acid.

"CRAP!!" he screamed loudly, stumbling to the ground before the massive spirit of his monsterly form. He felt strangely lightheaded and woozy; empty more so than the others.

"Kyo Sohma. You have lived your life with the burden of me inside, and the cat," the voice was an echo, a distorted sort of growl. "I thank you, as does this cat here. Now you're free and the cat is free. Live your life to the fullest. Be yourself. Let me go. Goodbye!" The monster disappeared.

The cat, however, stood at Kyo's feet, looked up at him, and meowed. Kyo picked it up, careful to keep its fur away from his clothes, and brought it back to Shigure's house.

---

"Yuki," Machi finally said. He'd had to tell her, had to explain. It was over now anyway. "The thing I wanted to tell you. Rat or no rat, Yuki. I like you..."

That was all it took, those three little words and a not so little blush, for Yuki to connect his lips with Machi's.

--

Kyo washed the cat at home. Where had Shigure gone? This had happened to him, too, right? He wondered as he scrubbed the cats orange fur.

"Mrrowwwwwww," the cat said. Kyo looked at it. "Kyo. It's over, you know. It's the end." The cat reached out with its mouth and pulled at the beads on Kyo's wrist. The bracelet, on him for so long, snapped and fell to the floor, beads scattering all over. And, for once, Kyo didn't feel himself changing into a monster. Only more of a human. "It's the end...but only the beginning."

The cat, while not full-grown, wasn't quite a kitten anymore. suddenly, it started to shrink, smaller and then it's eyes turned blue, and then finally they closed. The kitten, which couldn't have been more than a few days old, started flailing and sending out tiny little meows.

The beginning of a new life.

(Read the bottom for a little bit of explaining.)

* * *

**Oh. That was quite a cheesy one. I love kittens =]**

**So cute.**

**Review pleaseee.**

**Oh and a few things to note:**

The bigger the animal, the sicker the human got. Which means Rin and Haru both got pretty bad. Obviously Kureno is already free, so he wasn't mentioned at all.

Kyo felt worse, more empty, because he had two things inside him, and yes, the cat is a real one. The monster-thing was the spirit, and the cat's life was...restarted i guess you could say. I know, random. But whatever. i do have something planned out, despite what it seems like.

Also I know this way of having the curse break was purtttty freaking different than the manga. So what? I really hope you guys didn't expect a reenactment of sorts. Thats too boring. this is a FAN FICTION after all, not a .... err Reenactment-of-Manga-thing. I just decided i liked it that way. Deal with it.

Review.

Oh and i got the last book. I cannot believe it's over :( It makes me sad. The end...oh my gosh. So I had to be a little angry at the end, besides the little "awww" at Kyo and Tohru. I wanted at least a little explanation of SOMETHING!! Ahh, well. I'll deal with it.

And Hopefully i didnt make any errors, but i was doin this straight onto the document, so sorry!!!! Kay, bye.

And Thanks!!


	17. Chapter 14: Reunion

**Ahh, hello people!! It's almost over ;)**

**Kay, this will be a revealing-kinda-chapter...Honestly, I have no clue who is doing what in this chapter yet. i know exactly whats happening, but not how. Hehh, i'm sorry!!! AHH I'm so bad! Sorry, sorry!! Hopefully it'll turn out okay though...**

**Oh, and halfway throught writing this I decided that this isn't going to have a totally happy ending. Sorry, but it's gotta happen. Yeahh.**

_**REVIEW TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!**_

* * *

"Honda-kun!" Hatori called.

Tohru turned around to face him, and smiled. "Hello Ha--" But she was cut off by a duet exclamation of "Tohru1" Was that...could it have been?

Another half-turn, and there were Rin and Hiro, running toward her. From every direction now, here came members of the Zodiac: Aside from the first three, Shigure came with Ayame, who was in a dress; Kisa, Kagura, and Ritsu ran from another way; Momiji came running with his violin and Hatsaharu; it was like...like kids running to their teacher or something!

"Everyone!" Tohru gasped. "Wh-what is it!? What's wrong?!" Half of them were stumbling, and some were swaying, off balance on the inside.

"Group hug!" Momiji called, and Tohru caught a glimpse of a tear streaking down his cheek, before she was covered, couldn't see or breathe.

"Ah!" she yelped, feeling everyone pressing in on her and finally understanding: it was a full human group hug, and before she knew it, she was joining in hugging, shouting congratulations, and crying. She felt around with her arm and pulled Hatori and Rin into the hug. "This is amazing!" Her tears came out at full velocity now.

_Oh! Mom! They're all free. And Dad. Thank you, so much Dad. I love you both._

Tohru tried to breathe, but with all the cramped bodies it was impossible. She jumped up and said, "Excuse me!" so everyone parted and they all took many gasping breaths. Then she saw him: Kyo. Kyo standing there swaying back and forth like he was as light as a feather, with his arms bare except for the mewling kitten in them.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru breathed. "You, too!" She ran up to him, and locked her arms around his neck. "Kyo-kun!! I'm so happy! It's wonderful!! Everyone is free!"

"Yeah, Ru-chan."

Kyo put the kitten down for a second, and put his hands on Tohru's waist. He twirled, spinning Tohru around with him.

"WEEE!!" she squealed, hanging on to him and giggling while her hair whooshed out behind her.

Someone tapped on Kyo's shoulder when they finally slowed, and the two of them looked at Akito.

"Hello, Kyo," she said, bowing slightly. "May I borrow her for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Kyo mumbled, stepping a few feet away but watching.

"Akito-san, hello!" Tohru said. "How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be resting? Oh, did you know!? It's just great!!"

"Yes, Tohru-san. I'm feeling much better, thank you. And I understand how love feels; I just…hope that everyone can forgive me."

Tohru turned toward the other Zodiac members, where Kureno now was with all the gathered humans.

"Hmm…" Tohru said in thought, putting her finger on her chin. "Ah! That's it, of course! We're missing--"

"Oh. Hello, Yuki," Akito said.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru finished, smiling. "Hello!"

Yuki was smiling; he grabbed Tohru's hands and his smile stretched wider. "Thank you so much, Honda-san. I can't tell you how thankful I am. And…just remember that everyone is thankful." He kissed her forehead and hugged her quickly, and then he strode to Kyo, who was glaring.

"Don't worry," he muttered. "I wouldn't do that to you, Kyonkichi."

"Heh, YuYu, I swear…Someday…" Kyo replied, trailing off.

"Um?" Tohru started to say. "Excuse me? Er…" No one was listening to her, all smiling and jumping up and down and laughing. So happy, so free, so human.

But suddenly, as if they'd been called, the new humans all looked straight at Akito. They all ran toward her; Tohru squeezed out of the way to let the not-animals be with their God.

Tohru stood aside and looked away, feeling that this moment was private, meant for insiders only. She bent down and picked up the tiny kitten. "Hey, kitten. Did you come with Kyo-kun?" she held it--_him--_up now, and it meowed a tiny meow. "Aww! I think I'll name you, if Kyo-kun doesn't mind…" She trailed off.

"He doesn't."

"AHH!!" Tohru jumped when she heard Kyo's voice directly behind her. "Kyo-kun…you startled me…" Tohru tried to calm her thumping heart while he sat next to her on the ground.

"So what is it that you're naming it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and his eyes going wide.

"I was thinking…Kyosuya-kun: _Kyo_-kun for you, _Kyo_ko-san for my mother, and Kat_suya_-kun for my father."

Kyo was silent for a moment, making Tohru think that he didn't like that name. Then he chuckled. "Ah, of course, Ru-chan. But there's really no need to add the _kun_ to it; it's just a cat."

"Um, _he, _that is. He's a boy," Tohru feebly corrected.

"Right." Kyo winked and put one arm around Tohru's shoulder, using the other to stroke the kitten--Kyosuya.

"Momo? Momo, is this where you've run off to?" a woman's worried voice called out from the entrance to the Sohma Estate.

Momiji ran the little space over to her. "Momo? She's here?"

"Ah," the woman, with blond hair, said, looking surprised. "Momiji-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Momo!" Momiji exclaimed, avoiding the question but pointing at a little blond girl: Momiji's sister, Momo.

"Momo?!" the woman gasped, turning to the girl who was running with her arms flailing, giggling. "Oh, I've been looking for you everywhere!" She bent down and picked up her daughter, hugging Momo to her.

"Momiji," Hatori said with a warning tone.

But Momiji obviously wasn't going to obey anymore. He trembled, and then, when his mother was just about to walk away with his sister, he said, "Mother!"

Momo turned around, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes wide. "Mommy, mommy!! He's talking to you!"

"Oh?" Momiji's mother said, looking down at Momo. "No, honey, he's talking to his mother; now let's be on our way, okay?"

"_Mother_!!" Momiji repeated, with his voice quivering as well. She stopped, seeming to freeze. Momiji ran to her and hugged her waist from behind, like a child.

"AH!!" She jumped, then turned around. "Momiji-chan…What in the world are you doing?"

"M-_Mutti_! That's you; you're my mom!"

Meanwhile, all the others stood by, watching helplessly and hopefully. They were cheering him on, but hoping that his mother might accept him. Many seconds ticked by, and the cat meowed. Momo looked at Momiji in wonder. Momiji's mother looked shocked.

"Momiji-chan," she whispered finally. "You…you aren't supposed to be able to do that."

Momiji gasped. "Do what?!"

"Hug me, of course. You…you…" Tears slipped down the beautiful woman's face, and she knelt close to her children.

"You knew?" Momiji asked, glancing at Hatori and then Akito, but only for a second to gauge their reaction. Had Hatori not erased her memories fully?

Momiji's mom nodded. "I've known for about a year. One day, I…I overheard your father and you talking. He told you not to interfere, he said that if I knew I'd be crushed. And it would be bad for your sister as well. I started feeling dizzy all of a sudden, and many things rushed back to me. I wanted to protect Momo, so I watched you from afar."

"You're not sad? You don't hate me, Mother?" Momiji asked, tilting his head.

She looked horrified. "No! No, Momiji-chan, I don't hate you! I'm very thankful that you didn't try to hurt our family. You were so strong, all alone like that. At first I was terrified, disgusted. I'm sorry; but after a while, I got used to it, thought about it. As long as you didn't know, I was allowed to know."

"Mom!" Momiji said loudly, and hugged her. She hugged back this time. "The curse, it's broken. I can hug whoever I want…" Then he pulled Momo into their hug.

"Sweetheart…? Are you in here? I thought…Oh. Momiji?!" Momiji's surprised father walked over, seeing their hug, and asked, "Wh-wh-wh-what?! What is happening here?"

Momiji told his family the story of the curse breaking, and his mother told his father of her knowledge.

"What a happy ending," Tohru mused.

"Yeah," Kyo agreed.

"OH! Uh, not that everyone else has a sad ending, I mean it's really good for everyone, not just Momiji-kun! Everyone must--mphshh!"

Kyo had rolled his eyes at her sudden rambling, and cut her off by turning his head and capturing Tohru in a sweet kiss.

Momiji was suddenly beside them both. "Ooh, and this is Kyo, who doesn't understand women's boundaries and is a pervert! Hee hee! Kyo you idiot, stop kissing poor Tohru!" He hit Kyo on the head, and the two lovebirds looked up at Momiji and Momo, holding hands, both with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, brat!" Kyo said. "Quit interrupting us!"

"But…Momo wanted to meet everyone!" Momiji's lip quivered.

"Ah! Momiji-kun, don't cry…" Tohru tried, holding her hands up. "And hello, Momo-san."

Momo made a little noise, and gripped Momiji's clothes tighter. "Eh?" Momiji asked after feeling her, and turned his head to look at her. "It's okay, Momo! Tohru's like a _mutti,_ she's nice!"

"Mutti!" Momo agreed, smiling and stepping closer to Tohru.

"Er…Yes! Sure!" Tohru said, not quite sure what this all meant, but glad nonetheless. "I'm happy for you, Momiji-kun."

"Thank you, Tohru!" Momiji said loudly. "For everything." He kissed her quickly on the cheek, unseen by Kyo, and then grabbed Momo and ran to their mother.

"Kyo, this is all so wonderful! Everyone is happy…" When she said that, a thought struck her and she trailed off.

What did her father have to do with all of this?

* * *

**WOOOOO!!! KAy, well. One more chapter after this one.**

**And no sequal, i've dragged it on far enough...But i will be making a different story for FB and i know what it'll be...I just dunno when exactly...**

**So, add me to alertl, blah blah...._R_E_V_I_E_W_W_W_W_W_W_W**

**Ahh...i really just wanted Momiji and his family to be reunited, so i had to, sorry if anyone disapproves...**

**--Ninja Emmett!!!!**


End file.
